


【原耽】枕边苦橙

by Tanaka_akari



Series: 【原耽】枕边苦橙 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaka_akari/pseuds/Tanaka_akari
Summary: 我因对他的窥探欲而勃起了。现代背景，第一人称，很雷，不建议道德高尚的朋友们看
Series: 【原耽】枕边苦橙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622416
Kudos: 8





	【原耽】枕边苦橙

我刷卡进房。他跟在我后面走，打量四周，一面把领带扯松。在进入这家宾馆前，他的领带就已经变得松松垮垮，但他仍没有停止扯它。等领带彻底变成一条皱布，他原地一晃，右拐进了厕所。只留下我一人，站在暗红的地毯上，手里握着一个空水壶：看来他不想喝茶。

“啧，”他的声音滑过瓷砖，飘进我的耳道中，“灯坏了。”

我不得不也去查看情况，听着马桶发出的淅沥水声，抬头注视那盏破灯，如同观赏一轮浊月亮从污水里升起。混沌的月亮下，他嘲弄地注视我，和当天早些时候在酒吧里一样。今晚是我第一次酒吧。那家酒吧分上下两层楼，下层每周举办男性之夜，要口令才能进。带我去的朋友懂点门道，认识许多“和我们一样”的人。“你快三十了，”他说，“该给自己找个男朋友。懂我意思吗？可以‘做’的那种朋友，而不是幻想中的对象。”

可即使在这世俗边缘的地下，我仍然是个胆小鬼，不懂怎么主动和人说话。在这种充斥爵士乐的吵闹环境中，一个过分安静的人和墙上的装饰没什么两样。我当时就像一个挂饰，紧贴在墙边，给一对如胶似漆的跨性别情侣让路。5分钟后，我朋友回来了，身后跟着另一个男人。

我朋友刚喝过酒，有点大舌头，似乎坚信自己能拯救我的社交生活。“你们俩应该认识一下！我听说，他和你是……”

“我们在同一家写字楼上班。”

这是今晚他对我说的第一句话。理论上说，他这时是在回答我朋友；但他的注意力集中在我身上，半眯起双眼，眼神颇有些嘲弄之气。我手中的酒杯猛地松了一下，连同大脑都仿佛成了盛满酒精的容器，危险地摇晃着。我和他不仅仅是在同一栋楼里工作那么简单——他的办公桌就在我对面的玻璃小房间内。他是我的上司。

在办公室时，他扣子扣到最上面一颗，每天准时下班，去接亲戚家的小孩放学。据说亲戚是他的表弟，在隔壁办公室当课长，每天加班。而在这酒吧之中，他的衬衫领口完全被打开了，皮肤湿漉漉的。我刚想说：“课长好——”他一把扯过我的领带，十分满意，看着我僵硬地倒进他的气息中。

“今晚你开房。”他低语道，“如果你明天还想来上班。”

我很清楚，我被威胁了。被迫打开这间房间，注视一盏坏掉的、如同暗月的厕所顶灯。“我修不好。”我终于承认自己不是电工，“今晚请先忍一下吧。”

他哼了一声，坐到床上去了。我注视着他的一系列动作，觉得奇怪而陌生，好像第一次认识这个人。毕竟不是人人都有和上司开房的机会……而且不是所有人的上司都是男同性恋。他当然知道我在看他，好像在享受着这种目光，把皮带扔到地上。皮带翻了个身，银白的带扣朝上，映出他逐渐滑脱的西装裤。我移开了视线。

“对不起。”

“为什么要道歉？”他把裤子也踢到地上，翘起二郎腿，我用余光瞥到他黑色的平角裤。“不用再装正经了。按照你平时的流程来做吧。”

“我……”  
“还是说你想在下面？”

他仍然嘲弄地看我，似乎真心诚意地认为我是一个变态，吃蛋白粉，把自己锻炼成肌肉发达的样子，就是为了掐着他脖子做。当他下意识张口呼吸时，我会将手指伸进他嘴里，感受他舌头颤抖的频率。

“……我没有和您做的意思。”我低着头，像在办公室里向他承认工作失误一般地答道。他明显没有相信，晃着翘起来那只脚。脚上的袜子和他的内裤一样，都是纯黑色的。

“那为什么来酒吧？”  
“我朋友拉我来的。”

“你和你朋友是那种关系？”  
“他只是想让我放松一下，因为……”

“因为？”  
“您上周给我们派了很多任务。大家都很累。”

“课长，”我变得不敢看他，“如果您不想我在这里，我可以离开。”酒吧有不少对他十分感兴趣的男性，他们随时愿意过来。

“去哪里？”  
“我搭电车回家……”我望了眼床头的电子钟。电车在一小时前已经停运了。我听见他又啧了一声。他弯腰把西裤捡起，叠整齐后放进衣柜中。几分钟后，他重新回到我面前，身上披着酒店的浴袍。我看不见他的内裤了。

“算了，”他说，“你今晚没用了。睡觉吧。”

我不知道他经历过多少次这样的夜晚——和陌生男人进入酒店，嘲弄又满意地看着对方在自己身上发泄。无论是在白天的玻璃办公室还是夜晚的地下酒吧中，他都这样居高临下地看着我。这让我感到十分挫败，仿佛一条被去势的狗。我是男人，我对自己说，我是男人……

我是软弱的人。

我太过弱小，不敢对他直接发起进攻。于是我也坐到床边，紧挨着他的脚。“隔壁的课长——”  
“不许谈工作。”他理所当然地变得不耐烦，“如果你明天还想来上班。”

但我十分清楚，他不仅仅是因为我谈论职场而烦躁。于是我换了种说法：“隔壁的课长的小孩——”

他左侧眉毛猛地一跳，但并未发作。因为理论上说，我并没有在谈工作。这让我稍微胆大了一点，继续说道：“我看到您在小学门口等他们了。”

“他们上四年级，是我的表侄。”他似乎不愿意说更多。作为员工，我们或多或少知道一点事实：我们课长和隔壁课长是表兄弟。自从隔壁课长丧妻后，我们的课长一直在帮他接送孩子。

“您坐在车里等他们。那不是您的车，您借了隔壁课长的车开。”  
“那是当然的——”

“他们还没来的时候，你坐在车里自慰。”

我平静地说完了。不，我还没说完——只见他终于收起了嘲弄的表情，变得像呼哧喘气的怒犬，我继续说道：“这不是您第一次偷偷自慰。”

“在公司茶水间——”

我猛地被他摁倒在床上。这也在意料之中，因为他不能揍我：我们必须毫发无损地从这个酒店房间里走出去，当做无事发生过，分头去买早饭，然后上班。“你在威胁我吗？”他放慢语速问我，这不是个好兆头，他在积攒怒气。

“我有一个请求。”

他没有说话。

“我想知道更多您和隔壁课长的事情。”

“为什么？”他从牙缝中挤出这句，我用余光瞥了眼自己的肩膀——衬衫布料已经被他捏得皱皱巴巴。他因为秘密被发现，怒气一触即发，却又怀着某种绵长的耐心，在等待我的回答。

我无法回答。确切来说，是羞于启齿——我让双手稍微动了动，捂住裆部：

我因对他的窥探欲而勃起了。

Tbc.


End file.
